Parece mentira
by Shizuu-chan Tsundere
Summary: Naruto se encuentra enamorado de Sasuke. Y este aparece unos días después diciéndole que lo odia, ¿sera mentira? o ¿sera verdad? - Bueno el intento de resumen esta jeje si quieren saber mas entren! ]
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: **Bueno... esta es mi primer fanfiction, y desde ya les digo algo "faltas de ortografía, incomprensión de texto y otras cosas mas" son todas las cosas de las que se encarga mi redactora.

**Eliza: **No tienes por que repetirlo si lo dice en tu perfil (¬¬)

**Yo: **Etooo esta bien,os le agradeceria que si no gustarais el yaio por favor, dad le click a la flecha que os da para atrás.

**Eliza:** (O.o) Que pasa con ese ultimo mal acento?

**Yo:** ('u') Nee es que me gustan los acentos, pero del que me enamore es el de los italianos (*o*)

**Eliza:** Ajá, bueno ignorando esa información le dejamos leer.

**Yo:** Creo que olvidamos algo ('-')?

**Eliza:** ¿Disclaimer?

**Yo:** Cierto,cierto! (saca un papelito para leer) "**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que mencione son míos le pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso para darle frutos a mis pervertida mentecilla", ahora leed.

* * *

**-Parece mentira-**

El sol en su punto mas alto a esas horas en la cuidad, la gente que corría de un lugar a otro, las calles llenas de automóviles, las avenidas envueltas en una ida y vuelta de cada persona que se dirigía a un destino insospechable.

Y yo atorado en esa plaza, pero era lógico si se trataba de Sasuke que en los lugares que nos encontráramos sean solitarios y pacíficos, justó como el. Mire el cielo aburrido, mayormente era yo quien se retrasaba, pero como me encontraba cerca del lugar acordado, eh no me malinterpreten, no es que haya salido como una luz de mi casa cuando recién me había levantado solo para verlo a el, no! nada de eso... bueno tal vez y solo tal vez sea verdad, pero no pienso decir celo.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia al frente a los columpios desgastados pero que aun permanecían estables, luego me gire para observar por el camino que había venido y ahí lo pude ver. A él con su mirada indiferente, caminando a un paso tranquilo, su cabello y ojos de un negro intenso, llenos de indiferencia, supongo que no sospecharon de eso, pero llevo años enamorado de mi mejor amigo obviamente el no me corresponde, por lo que para intentar poder olvidar este sentimiento prohibido había intentado salir con Sakura Haruno, sigo pensando de que si hubiese aceptado salir conmigo cuando yo estaba "coladito" por ella, nunca me hubiera enterado de los sentimientos de amor que tengo por Sasuke pero ahora...

¬ Hey Dobe! ¬ Sasuke chasqueaba los dedos en mi cara , ah sucedió de nuevo... - Oye, deja de volar en nubes - dijo con molestia mal fingida en su voz alejando su mano y metiendo la en su bolsillo.

- Jeje , si lo siento - sonreí, si no mal recuerdo hace poco mas de dos meses que no nos vemos, y realmente lo extrañaba, aunque pareciese mentira. Comienza a caminar y yo le sigo - eh espera... -le llame al darme cuenta que algo había olvidado algo.

- Que pasa? -

- No me digas dobe, teme! - me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño esperando a que se retractara, le desafié con la mirada, dándole a entender que no me movería hasta que lo hiciera.

¬ No me digas teme, dobe ¬ digo mirándome de la misma forma y con la misma indiferencia.

¬ Teme ¬ dije para provocarlo.

¬ Dobe ¬ respondió de la misma forma.

¬ Teme ¬ di un par de pasos

¬ Dobe ¬ dio un par de pasos hacia mi, justo lo que se espera de un Uchiha, nunca se va dejar ganar.

¬ Teme! ¬ dige llegando a lanzar casi rayos de mis ojos de la misma forma que el.

¬ ¡do-be!¬ dijo,quedándonos con la frentes juntas y esperando que el otro diera el brazo a torcer.

Simplemente lo único que pude hacer fue reír, parecía mentira que ninguno de los dos había cambiado en mucho tiempo. Sip, ese seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke, a quien yo buscaba de todos modos poder vencer.

¬ Dobe, sera que hoy no comiste? ¬ Fruncí el ceño,si realmente no había cambiado, aunque pensándolo bien hoy no desayune - o es por que Sakura lleva una semana fuera de país y no la has podido ver ? - dijo con una tono que no supe interpretar.

¬¡¿Sakura lleva una semana fuera del país?! ¬

Realmente eso no lo sabia, la ultima vez que la vi yo termine con ella, me parecio muy cruel de mi parte usarla para olvidarme de Sasuke y se lo dije, aunque...

**_-Flash Bask-_**

_Me dirigía para el hospital a ver a Sakura, estaba decidido a terminar con ella y si era posible explicarle el porque, obviamente intentando no salir lesionado, o es que no saben que ella aparte de trabajar de doctora, enseña defensa personal, bueno eso supongo era lo de menos jeje...je por lo menos sabia que no era tan cruel como para dejarme internado o eso esperaba._

_Justo cuando me acercaba al hospital "WTS", divise su silueta saliendo de la entrada._

_¬ Sakura-chan! ¬ le llame, ella se giro sonriendo y empezó a caminar hacia mi._

_¬ Naruto, no te esperaba ¬ dijo cuando ya se encontraba cerca._

_¬ Vine por que quería hablar contigo Sakura-chan ¬ respondí un poco serio pero demasiado como para sorprenderla._

_¬ ¿Na-naruto sucedió algo? ¬ titubeo con miedo, se le escuchaba en la voz, sera por que era la primera vez que me veia tan serio?._

_¬ Emm veraz yo quiero...¬ dije rascando mi cabeza en señal de nervios ¬ ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar? ¬ la verdad no me apetecía estar hablando en medio de la calle._

_¬ eh si claro ¬ contesto._

_Nos dirigimos a una cafetería cercana, para hablar mas privadamente. Luego de hacer nuestros pedidos y de recibírlos._

_¬ Sakura ¬ le llame para que me prestara atención._

_¬ Si que pasa Naruto? ¬_

_¬ Yo quiero terminar Sakura, lo siento si te lastima saberlo ¬ no tenia intención de jugar con ella, vi como se sorprendió de mis palabras y como rápidamente escondió su rostro mirando hacia abajo._

_¬ Naruto ¬ dijo con la vista baja, la observe, Sakura estaba temblando ¬ tu... es-estas e-enamorado de algui-alguien mas? ¬ susurro casi inaudible aun con la cabeza gacha, pero la escuche perfectamente._

_¬ eh- y-yo ¬ respiro hondo, ella se merecía por lo menos la verdad, no? ¬ si... estoy enamorado de Sasuke ¬ dije sin titubeo._

**_-Fin Flash Back -_**

Luego de eso no la he vuelto haber, ni ella se había comunicado conmigo en estos últimos cuatros días , puede que Sakura-chan me odie pero yo queria aunque sea conservar nuestra amistad. Espera cuatros dias?! entonces lo que el teme esta diciendo es...

¬ ¡Mentira! ¬ dije con un puchero y desafiándolo con la mirada.

¬ Bueno dobe parece que no has perdido "totalmente" la cabeza ¬ sonrió con superioridad, realmente detestaba y al mismo tiempo amaba esa sonrisa, ah estúpido y sexy Sasuke!

¬ Cállate y dime para que me llamaste aqui ¬ dije cortante, ahora que recuerdo el me llamo para que

viniera para decirme algo. Si realmente me estaba impacientando, pero aun así...

¬ Naruto, yo... ¬ se puso totalmente serio pero aun así detectaba un poco de duda en sus palabras sera que no desayunar ¿realmente me hace mal? ¬ y-yo te... ¬ ¿duda? ¿Sasuke Uchiha dudando? ¡Eso parece mentira! - Naruto, yo te odio - contesto firme en cada palabra, desapareciendo toda aquella duda que hace momentos sentía en el.

El.., el me odia? enserio me odia? parece mentira... por que justo la persona de la que me enamoro me odia, esto es demasiado para mi , sentí que todo se fue al caño, ¬ Qu-que has dicho? ¬ pregunte, mi voz involuntariamente temblo, temiendo la repuesta.

¬ He dicho que te odio y no quiero volver a verte ¬ lo dijo con la misma intensidad de antes, afirmando lo que me temía.

Ahora mismo lo único que quería era salir de ahí, y poder desahogarme todo el dolor que en ese momento sentía.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Yo:** Veee~~ por fin termine este capi, por favor si le ha o no gustado les pido me dejen un reviews!

**Eliza:** (¬¬) Oye! Deja de estar pidiendo, que ellos saben que si les gusto o no pueden dejar uno.

**Yo:** Pero... esta bien (-_-) bueno en el proximo capi, para los que le interese este es obviamente un SasuNaru asi que no se preocupen por el supuesto final nefasto jeje!

**Eliza:** ¿Estas diciendo que era un final?

**Yo:** No. Lo que queria decir es que me...

**Eliza:** Ahh.. entonces estas diciendo que un principio ese iba a ser un final ('-')?

**Yo:** No..espera- que . ?...waa me doy por vencida contigo (u-u)

**Eliza:** (sonrie con superiodidad)

**Yo:** (OqO) ¡La sonrisa de Sasuke-kun! ( se le tira encima )

**Eliza:** Ya! Dejame!

**Yo: **Nos vemos en el proximo capi! Sayonara! (se lleva a Eliza a empujones)

**Eliza: **Ayudenme! (grita a lo lejos)


	2. Capitulo 2

**Eliza: **Ya sal... (dice con una vena en la cabeza)

**Yo: **(asoma la cabeza) ('-') Etoo, hola, bueno para empezar quise... lo juro intente... que se entendiera pero...ya veis lo que paso...

**Eliza: …...**

**Yo: **Vamos Eli fue sin querer que yo no sabia que...eso iba pasar...

**Eliza: **Asi?... por que mira que escribir todo el capitulo con muchaaas faltas de ortografía y luego, no guardar ni siquiera lo que escribiste mal, ¡¿fue sin querer?!

**Yo: **si pe-... (dice escondiéndose de nuevo por su seguridad)

**Eliza: **No me jodas! Tuvimos que escribir todo el capitulo de nuevo y lo que es mas ni siquiera te vino la inspiración para escribirlo, sino que se te dio por escribir otra cosa!

**Yo: **E-eli l-lo si-siento! No fue mi intensión!

**Eliza: **( yéndose ) Adiós!

**Yo: **Eh! Espera Eli! A donde vas?!

**Eliza: **(se da vuelta con una mirada asesina) Solo déjales leer!

**Yo: **Esta bien! (._.)(asustada) que lo disfruten por mi bien! (:c)

* * *

**PARECE Mentira**

**Capitulo 2: Decisiones**

**Naruto PoV**

Luego de eso no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke, y unos días después sorprendente mente Sakura había venido a pedirme que volviera con ella, al principio no supe que hacer, al verme dudando ella me dijo que lo pensara que no quería presionarme pero que obviamente lo piense bien.

Al dar cuenta supe que no tenía nada que pensar detenidamente y la rechace , aunque quedamos como amigos, no le conté nada de lo sucedido entre Sasuke y yo. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde ese entonces, logre con varios intentos seguir con mi vida aunque no como antes, pero lo hice.

Y mi hermano gemelo, Menma, volvió para tomar sus vacaciones en Japón como lo hace desde hace tres años. Estudiaba en Europa en la cual le habían dado una beca en deporte,a mi también me habían ofrecido la beca pero yo decidí mejor quedarme, y no, no es lo que piensan, claramente no me había que dado por que en ese momento estaba muerto por Sasuke, eso nunca.

Menma aun no sabe nada y supongo que es mejor así para que no se preocupe y pueda luego irse sin preocupaciones. Aunque yo aun no pude olvidar aquellas palabras que me dijo esa tarde, Sasuke.

_Flash Back_

_El.., el me odia? enserio me odia? parece mentira... por que justo la persona de la que me enamoro me odia, esto es demasiado para mi , sentí que todo se fue al caño, ¬ Qu-que has dicho? ¬ pregunte, mi voz involuntariamente tembló, temiendo la repuesta._

_¬ He dicho que te odio y no quiero volver a verte ¬ lo dijo con la misma intensidad de antes, afirmando lo que me temía._

_Ahora mismo lo único que quería era salir de ahí, y poder desahogarme todo el dolor que en ese momento sentía. Pero antes quería una explicación, por mas que me duela._

_¬ P-por q-que? ¬ solté sin mirarle a los ojos, sacando la poca valentía que en ese momento sentía en un intento inútil en que mi voz no se quebrara, lo cual sucedió._

_¬ No hay explicación, solo no te vuelvas a acercar a mi ¬ contesto demandante, al terminar la frase, dio media vuelta y se marcho._

_Me quede aun parado en medio de esa plaza, en un intento de reprimir las lagrimas, que se encaprichaban por salir. Comencé lentamente a caminar para volver a mi casa, en el trascurso choque con varias personas, las cuales algunas se enojaban y otras ni siquiera paraban a reprocharme, hasta que llegue a mi hogar._

_Entre sin hacer ningún ruido aun sabiendo que nadie se encontraba ahí, subí las escaleras y me tire a mi cama, justo en ese momento no las reprimí y deje que salieran. Llore y llore, por que eso era lo único que podía hacer para que aquel dolor punzante que sentía en mi pecho se fuera._

_Fin flash back_

No pude evitar soltar varias lagrimas al recordar ese momento, y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, la impotencia que sentía era grande, por que por mas que intentara comprender lo que paso, no lo logro. Aun dentro de esas cuatros paredes de mi habitación, los momentos que pase siendo su amigo, por que yo era la única persona que había conocido al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, aunque suene muy egocéntrico así era, todos lo tachaban de antisocial y amargado, aunque al principio yo también pensé así, la verdad era que detrás de todo eso había mejores cosas.

Estaba tan ensimismado con mis pensamientos que no logre escuchar cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, levante mi mirada y me quede sorprendido de ver a mi hermano parado justo en el marco, completamente diferente desde la ultima vez que lo vi.

¬ Naruto... ¬ fue lo único que pronuncio antes de abrazarme fuertemente en un intento de consuelo, lo cual agradecí enormemente, ya tenia que ir haciéndome la idea de que de ahora en mas Sasuke ya no estaría en mi vida, por que así él lo había decidido.

**Menma PoV**

Cuando entre al cuarto de Naruto, para decirle de salir a divertirnos , me sorprendió verlo llorando, por que era el quien siempre solía mantener su sonrisa.

Ahora, cuando levanto su mirada, sus ojos habían perdido su característico color celeste, al igual que los míos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

¬ Naruto... ¬ fue lo único que llegue a pronunciar antes de abrazarlo para reconfortarlo.

Luego de una hora en la que Naruto no se digno a decir nada y solo a llorar, se durmió en mis brazos, le recosté en su cama, y me aleje para mirarlo detenidamente mientras los minutos pasaban y intentaba pensar que es lo que le había sucedido a mi hermano.

El abrió sus ojos muy poco con cansancio, le mire con preocupación e impotencia al no poder hacer nada, me miro unos segundo y me sonrió, una sonrisa triste pero que intentaba mostrarme para que no me preocupara, y nuevamente se durmió. Aquello solo me dejo pensando cuanto tiempo estuvo Naruto soportando esto. Recuerdo cuando eramos niños...

_Flash Back_

_Al morir nuestros padres, yo estaba perdido en mi soledad, siempre lloraba desconsolado en mi cuarto sin querer salir, aun cuando nos cuidaba nuestro abuelo Jiraiya. _

_Una noche Naruto se adentro a nuestra habitación sonriendo, una sonrisa que demostraba que no tenia preocupación alguna y eso me crispo los nervios._

_¬ Por que sonríes, idiota?! No entiendes que nuestros padres murieron?!¬ al parecer mi comentario solo le molesto, y frunció el ceño._

_¬ Se que están muertos, pero... ¬ unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pero al contrario de estar lleno de rabia, mostraban seguridad ¬ pero ellos no nos olvidaran al igual que nosotros nunca los olvidaremos a ellos ¬ _

_Pensar que el tiene la misma edad que yo, pero que tuviera mas confianza que soltara una gran carcajada, a lo cual Naruto inflo los cachetes y se acerco para enfrentarme._

_¬ por que te ríes?! ¬ expecto con los brazos cruzados._

_¬ No es nada, solo que por un momento fuiste mucho mas maduro que yo ¬ eso era decir mucho ya que aunque tengamos 12 años los dos, el siempre se comporto como cuando tenia 6._

_¬ Que estas diciendo?! Yo puedo ser maduro cuando yo quiera! ¬ respondió molesto sacándome la lengua._

_¬ Si capaz, pero lo malo es que nunca lo quieres ¬ sonrió, al parecer le contagio mi sonrisa, por que la misma que puso al entrar estaba presente en ese momento._

_Yo creí en sus palabras por que el jamas dejo de mostrarme su sonrisa, aun después de que cumpliéramos 17 y nuestros abuelo muriera._

_Fin de Flash Back _

¬ Naruto lo siento por no poder evitar que sufras, pero no dejare que eso pase de nuevo ¬ susurre al aire, aun sabiendo que el no me escucharía. Tome el teléfono decidido con un único numero en la mente.

**Sakura PoV**

Parece mentira que el tonto no aceptara salir conmigo, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora debo seducirlo. No es que este enamorada , pero necesito que Naruto vuelva a estar enamorado de mi, caiga de nuevo en mis encantos y que de una vez por todas se olvide de Sasuke.

Pero lo primero es asegurarme que "él" no sospeche nada, aun que me hubiese gustado mucho ver la cara que pone al enterarse. Ahora mismo me dirigía a la casa de Naruto, se que quedamos como "amigos" pero nada impide lo que quiero hacer yo.

Toco el timbre de la casa, y lo raro es que no recibo respuesta alguna, lo vuelvo a tocar varias veces mas y... ¡nada!

¬ Agh! ¬ gritó eufórica, me pone de los nervios que se tardara tanto en abrirme. Por fin se escucho que alguien abría la puerta, por lo que mostré mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena, pero me quede estupefacta al no reconocer a la persona delante de mi.

¬Oye vas a romper el timbre! ¡¿Que piensas que estas haciendo frentona?! ¬ me salio un tic el ojo izquierdo, quien se pensaba que era esté para llamarme así, iba a responder le con mi mejor patada a la cara que tenia.

¬ Menma! Ella es mi amiga! ¬ Naruto se acerco a la entrada, y lo primero que note es que eran casi idénticos, lo único distinto eran sus ojos y pelo, sonreí para mis adentros.

_¬"Ya se que es lo que haré para que Sasuke no se vuelva a acercarse a Naruto"¬_ pensé, satisfecha de mi decisión.

* * *

**Yo:** Sakura! La detesto! Quiere separar a mi SasuNaru! (+ - +)

**Eliza:** ...

**Yo:** Tengo que deshacerme de ella Wuajaja (Empieza a afilar un cuchillo con una sonrisa psicópata)!

**Eliza: ** Cálmate ... (¬ ¬) Que No Harás nada!

**Yo: ** Pero Eli .. ('3 ') sí Merece he aquí!

**Eliza: ** Ni peros ni peras! (Le mira enojada)

**Yo: ** (._.) Esta bien ...

**Eliza:** Te perdono pero que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy, Vale?

**Yo: ** Vale! (° u °) Bueno, y ahora le dejamos unas dudas:

¿A quien habrá llamado Menma?

¿A quien se refería Sakura con "él" y que es lo que quiere hacer para alejar a Sasuke de Naruto?

¿Y lograre matar a Sakura sin que se entere Eli? Sin mas que decir y dejándolos con la duda, nos despedimos!

**Eliza:** Sayonara!


End file.
